


Polarities

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: The Tomorrow People
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their ways are becoming his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polarities

"Brr, I'm freezing. And we're completely out of cocoa," Jade says the minute she's solid enough to talk after teleporting in.

 

"Hey, Adam, got any cocoa?" Megabyte asks over his shoulder.

 

They forget sometimes, that for Adam it's not winter at all. Well, it is winter. But it isn't their winter. But Adam mostly does not mind this, in fact he loves them a little bit for - for the way they become wrapped up in the things around them that they forget. And he knows that he does the same.

 

It's their way.

 

"Yes, I've got cocoa," he answers with a fond smile. "I could pop back to my flat and get it."

 

He always keeps cocoa around, because if he thinks of it in the right way - it's always cold somewhere. And you never known when a half-frozen friend will show up at your door because they can't sleep or they feel bothered, or because they missed you even though you talk in each other's heads all day long.

 

Adam stands up to teleport - habit not necessity, when Ami's voice stops him.

 

"I know what I could go for right about now," Ami chimes in. "A day at the beach."

 

"Oh, brilliant!" Jade agrees. "We haven't been in ages!"

 

Megabyte laughs, turns to Adam and privately says, [Here you are probably glad to get out of the scorching heat and they want to go to the beach. Some luck, huh? You'd think they'd give a guy a break.]

 

[I know, just my luck. Two very beautiful girls want to spend a day in swimwear with me.]

 

[Well, when you put it that way...]

 

Megabyte is not quite fast enough to get out of the way of the throw pillow that comes for his head. It knocks him off the edge of the couch and he falls melodramatically.

 

"I've been hit!" he exclaims from the floor.

 

Jade and Ami are both doubled over with the laughter. They don't have the faintest idea why Adam threw a pillow at Megabyte's head, or that it won't turn cool where Adam lives for months. But they laugh. And Adam goes to find his swim trunks.

 

Because that's their way.


End file.
